particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Republic of Dorvik
The Free Republic of Dorvik http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=1 (Dorvish: Freie Republik Dorvik) was a nation in the Northern most point of Artania that became the People's Republic of Dorvik. It was bordered to the South-east by Kirlawa, and to the South-west by Aloria. It was the fifty-second most populous nation on Terra with a population of 180,695,673, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 202.26 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Eth, Ost and Fairfax. History *''Main Article: History of Dorvik'' The history of the Free Republic of Dorvik begun on September 5, 2002 when the last remnants of the Kingdom of Dorvik was cast away and the first Constitution of Dorvik was made by the first National Assembly of the Free Republic of Dorvik. The revolution which caused the fall of the Vinisk monarchy is known as the 2000 Popular Revolution. The Revolution was headed by men such as Denis Autenburg, a leading Republican politician, Colonel Hartwin Rothenberg, a Republican military commander who commanded the free forces against the Royalist forces and finally Nedelcho Trifonov who was a leading candidate for Dorvin independence. The three men each controlled an aspect of the revolution with Colonel Rothenberg leading at the forefront, unofficially Rothenberg became the acting President of the Free Republic of Dorvik and Denis Autenburg became acting Prime Minister of Dorvik while Nedelcho Trifonov became the first Speaker of the National Assembly. The three of them are considered to be the "Fathers of Modern Dorvik" while the first officially registered political party the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik (Dorvische: Sozialdemokratische Partei Dorvik) went on to create the modern democracy that the Dorvish people so cherish and love today. The Free Republic of Dorvik was not without its problems however. The Dorvish people have a known passion for socialist and left-leaning ideologies caused agitation when new political partys begun to spring up. Among the first Progressive Labour Party (Dorvische: Progressiven Arbeiterpartei) followed by the Dorvik Conservative Party (Dorvische: Dorvik Konservativen Partei) and the Dorvish Popular Front (Dorvische: Dorvische Volksfront). Despite not being an official party the Dorvish Monarchist Movement (Dorvische: Dorvische monarchistische Bewegung) immediately gained support at those who had found the normal royalist movement to be nothing more than a fascist front. Government, elections and politics Political parties Political Parties in Dorvik were approved, disbanded and banned through the National Elections Council (Dorvik) which was founded in 2000 when the Free Republic of Dorvik was established. One of the most influential political partys in Dorvik was the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik (Dorvische: Sozialdemokratische Partei Dorvik) which was the first political party registered with the National Elections Council. Hundreds of other political parties existed however few had any major significance besides the SDPD whose leaders are seen as the founders of democratic Dorvik. Foreign relations and military *''Main Article: Armed Forces of the Free Republic of Dorvik'' The Free Republic of Dorvik conducted a rather limited foreign policy for a long while, Dorvik mainly dealt with issues on Artania and specifically with Kirlawa and Aloria. Militarily the Free Republic of Dorvik used a small professional force which consisted of an Army, a Navy and an Air Force. The Armed Forces of the Free Republic of Dorvik was solely responsible for the protection of the nation and its national interest. The Minister of Defense was the overall civilian head of the military while the Chairman of the Dorvish General Staff, a rotating position between the three branches was the day-to-day military head of the military. The President of the Free Republic of Dorvik was the Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces. Economy Infrastructure Crime and law enforcement Administrative divisions Demographics Culture Category:History of Dorvik Category:Dorvik